The present invention relates to a connector holder.
Conventionally, when a cable is connected to a substrate in small electrical equipment, such as a mobile telephone, a connector that is connected to an end of the cable is fit into a base connector secured to a circuit board such as is shown in Japanese Utility Model Registration publication No. 2526329). FIG. 5 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing such a conventional connector holder
In FIG. 5, 301 designates a connector that is connected to an end of a cable 302. For example, the connector 301 is fit into a board connector 303 secured to a substrate such as a printed circuit board 304 for use in electrical equipment such as automobile instruments, so that the cable 302 will be electrically connected to conductive traces on the substrate 304. In this case, the substrate connector 303 has an insulative female housing 305, and a connecting terminal 306 disposed within the housing 305. When a male insulative housing 312 of the cable connector 301, is inserted into the female housing 305, the terminal 306 is electrically connected to an opposing terminal in the male housing 312. The female housing 305 has a guide groove 307 which engages an engaging rib 313 formed in the periphery of the male housing 312.
Here, the cable connector 301 is secured to another substrate 311 for use in electrical equipment. The one substrate 304 and the other substrate 311 are connected to each other in the electrical equipment by connecting means such as threaded bolts, screws, or the like. Consequently, a positional displacement may be induced between the cable connector 301 and the substrate connector 303. In order to absorb the positional displacement which may occur during connection, the cable connector 301 is secured to a connector holder that movably supports the cable connector 301 with respect to the other substrate 311. That is, the end of the cable 302 on the male housing 312 side is housed in a case 314 fixed to the other substrate 311 and is supported via a plurality of coil springs 315. Thus, movement of the coil springs 315 may absorb all movement of the cable connector 301 with respect to the other substrate 311.
Nevertheless, because a part of the male housing 312 of the cable connector 301 is housed within the case 314 and supported via the plurality of coil springs 315, this type of conventional connector holder is complicated in its structure and large in the size, making it impossible to use religiously in mobile telephones. Additionally, the shape of the male housing 312 is complicated and peculiar and therefore, cannot use a general connector that is commercially available. Further, due to the complicated structure, it is not easy to assemble and secure the connector holder, resulting in high cost. The present invention is directed to a cable connector holder that overcomes the aforementioned problems.